A plasma processing apparatus, which performs a predetermined plasma process on a substrate, e.g., a wafer, includes a chamber serving as a depressurized chamber for accommodating the wafer therein; a shower head through which a processing gas is introduced into the chamber; and a susceptor arranged in the chamber to face the shower head, the wafer being mounted on the susceptor and a high frequency power being supplied in the chamber through the susceptor. The processing gas introduced into the chamber is excited by the high frequency power to be converted to a plasma.
The susceptor includes a ring-shaped focus ring which surrounds a periphery of the mounted wafer. The focus ring is made of silicon (Si) like the wafer. In the chamber, a distribution region of plasma is extended to above the focus ring from above the wafer and a density of plasma at a peripheral portion of the wafer is maintained to be substantially identical to that at a center portion of the wafer. Accordingly, it is possible to allow the plasma process to be uniformly performed over the entire surface of the wafer W (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-064460 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0261946 A1).
During the plasma process, the focus ring is sputtered and eroded by positive ions of the plasma. If the focus ring is eroded, a top surface of the focus ring becomes lower than the top surface of the wafer, which results in an ununiform distribution of plasma on the wafer. It resultantly becomes difficult to perform the plasma process uniformly over the entire surface of the wafer W. Accordingly, the focus ring that has been eroded to a certain degree is required to be replaced. The replaced focus ring is disused.
In the meantime, the plasma processing apparatus includes other consumable parts made of silicon in addition to the focus ring. The consumable parts having an influence on the plasma process, which have been eroded to a certain degree, are required to be replaced like the eroded focus ring. The replaced consumable parts are also discussed.
Such a consumable part made of silicon, such as the focus ring, is manufactured by cutting a silicon lump (bulk material), which requires a long manufacturing time. Accordingly, it may be a waste to scrap the consumable part that has been eroded to a certain degree.